Style Wars Ep. Teddy
Event Summary Style Wars Ep. Teddy was a Club Event available from 04/16/2015 to 04/23/2015 with "Teddy Bears" themed rewards. Bonuses Hyper Limited Time Bonus Limited Time Bonus 1 Reach 450,000, 800,000 or 2,000,000 Style Points to get rewards. (From 04/16/2015 (Thu) 15:00 to 04/20/2015 (Mon) 15:00 (JST)) (Bonus) Style Wars Ep. Teddy - Limited Time Bonus.jpg|Limited Time Bonus 1 (Head Accessories) Classical Ribbon Hair Accessory ver.A red.png|(Head Accessories) Classical Ribbon Hair Accessory ver.A red Limited Time Bonus 2 MAX Style 45 Double Super Rares that you discovered to get rewards. (From 04/20/2015 (Mon) 15:00 to 04/23/2015 (Thu) 15:00 (JST)) (Bonus) Style Wars Ep. Teddy - Club Bonus.jpg|Limited Time Bonus 2 (Show Items) Classical Teddy Bear Cushion Decor1 ver.1.png|(Show Items) Classical Teddy Bear Cushion Decor1 ver.1 Club Consecutive Bonus Cooperate with your '''club members '''to get rewards in each term! (Bonus) Style Wars Ep. Teddy - Club Consecutive Bonus.jpg|Club Consecutive Bonus (Show Items) Sleeping Teddy Bear Decor1 ver.1.png|(Show Items) Sleeping Teddy Bear Decor1 ver.1 Event Quotes Normal Appearance/Beaming * (Group) ♪ ☆ ♡ · * ♪ ☆ ♡ · * No Style! No Style! No! No! No! MAX Style * (Group) Wooow! We're all so kawaii!!! * ♪ ☆ ♡ · * Wow! I became so kawaii! Normal+ Appearance/Beaming * (Group) ♪ ☆ ♡ · * ♪ ☆ ♡ · MAX Style * (Group) I guess we could be stylish too. Pretty happy. * ♪ ☆ ♡ · * These clothes are actually pretty good looking. Rare Appearance/Beaming * (Group) ♪ ☆ ♡ · * ♪ ☆ ♡ · MAX Style * (Group) This is our first time being so KAWAII! * ♪ ☆ ♡ · * This outfit is really beautiful! Super Rare1 Appearance/Beaming * ♪ ☆ ♡ · * Don't you think it's a sin to be more beautiful than I am? MAX Style * ♪ ☆ ♡ · * Did you fall in love with my beauty? Super Rare2 Appearance/Beaming * Unavailable MAX Style * Presented like this, extremely satisfied. Double Super Rare Appearance/Beaming * ♪ ☆ ♡ · MAX Style * ♪ ☆ ♡ · * I'm so happy I met somebody great like you. ---- Beaming (Characters) Style Wars Ep. Teddy - SR1 Style Beaming.jpg|SR1 ---- MAX Style (Characters) Style Wars Ep. Teddy - Normal Style MAX.jpg|Normal (Characters) Style Wars Ep. Teddy - Normal+ Style MAX.jpg|Normal+ (Characters) Style Wars Ep. Teddy - Rare Style MAX.jpg|Rare (Characters) Style Wars Ep. Teddy - Normal Group Style MAX.jpg|Normal Group (Characters) Style Wars Ep. Teddy - Normal+ Group Style MAX.jpg|Normal+ Group (Characters) Style Wars Ep. Teddy - Rare Group Style MAX.jpg|Rare Group (Characters) Style Wars Ep. Teddy - SR1 Style MAX.jpg|SR1 (Characters) Style Wars Ep. Teddy - SR2 Style MAX.jpg|SR2 (Characters) Style Wars Ep. Teddy - SSR Style MAX.jpg|SSR ---- Profile (Profile) Style Wars Ep. Teddy - Normal.png|Normal Images Displays (Display) Style Wasr Ep. Teddy - Event Top.jpg|Event Top (Display) Style Wars Ep. Teddy - SR1 Info.jpg|SR1 Info Lotto (Lotto) Style Wars Ep. Teddy - Item Exchange.jpg|Item Exchange (Lotto) Style Wars Ep. Teddy.jpg|Lotto Others (Display) Style Wars Ep. Teddy.jpg (Display) Style Wars Ep. Teddy -No Artists.png|No Artists Rewards (Banner) Style Wars Ep. Teddy - Total Style MAX Rewards.jpg|Total Style MAX Rewards Total MAX Style * (Hand Accessories) Lovely Handheld Bear Ice Cream ver.A white (50 Normal Total MAX Styles) * (Hand Accessories) (500 Normal Total MAX Styles) * (Show Items) Simple Big Ribbon Decor2 ver.1 (150 Normal+ Total MAX Styles) * (Hairstyle) Item (500 Normal+ Total MAX Styles) * (Pant&Skirt) Item (50 Rare Total MAX Styles) * (Tops) Item (150 Rare Total MAX Styles) * (Show Items) Item (300 Rare Total MAX Styles) (Hand Accessories) Lovely Handheld Bear Ice Cream ver.A white.png|(Hand Accessories) Lovely Handheld Bear Ice Cream ver.A white (Show Items) Simple Big Ribbon Decor2 ver.1.png|(Show Items) Simple Big Ribbon Decor2 ver.1 Solo Ranking * (Show Items) Classical Teddy Bear House Stage ver.1 - Rank 1-10 * (Face) Lovely Smile Girl Face ver.A blue - Rank 1-25 * (Show Items) Classical Mail Decor2 ver1 - Rank 1-50 * (Tops) Big Teddy Bear and Flower Girl Style ver.A pink - Rank 1-75 * (Tops) Classical Ribbon Laced One-Piece ver.A white - Rank 1-100 * (Hairstyle) Classical Ribbon on Airy Hair ver.A brown - Rank 1-200 * (Tops) Classical Boy Suit ver.A blue - Rank 1-300 * (Hand Accessories) Lovely Big Handheld Teddy Bear ver.A pink * (Outerwear) Classical Ribbon Bolero ver.A pink - Rank 1-1000 * (Pant&Skirt) Classical Ribbon Shoes and Underwear ver.A white - Rank 1-2500 * (Head Accessories) Classical Twin Ribbon Hair Accessory ver.A pink - Rank 1-7500 (Hand Accessories) Lovely Big Handheld Teddy Bear ver.A pink.png|(Hand Accessories) Lovely Big Handheld Teddy Bear ver.A pink Club Ranking * (Show Items) Big Teddy Bear Stage ver.1 - Gold Rank 1 * (Tops) Cute Flower Print Skirt Set ver.A green - Gold Rank 2-3 * (Avatar Decor) Lovely Huge Teddy Bear ver.A pink - Gold Rank 4-5 * (Show Items) Sweet Heart Teddy Bear Decor1 ver.1 - Gold Rank 6-9/Silver Rank 1 * (Avatar Decor) Shining Marguerite ver.A white - Silver Rank 2-3 * (Hairstyle) Cool Sideways Straight Hair ver.A yellow - Silver Rank 4-5 * (Show Items) Twinkle Ribbon Decor1 ver.1 - Silver Rank 6-9/Bronze Rank 1 * (Body Accessories) Cute Hugging Teddy Bear ver.A brown - Bronze Rank 4-8/Normal Rank 1 * (Pant&Skirt) Cute Flower on Pumps ver.A red - Normal Rank 2-3 (Show Items) Big Teddy Bear Stage ver.1.png|(Show Items) Big Teddy Bear Stage ver.1 (Avatar Decor) Shining Marguerite ver.A white.png|(Avatar Decor) Shining Marguerite ver.A white Profiles Profiles Shows Shows References https://cezahnkin.tumblr.com/archive Category:Club Event Category:2015 Event Category:Style Wars Category:Small Animals Category:Cute Category:Simple & Clean Category:Pop Category:Style Wars Ep. Teddy Category:Stuffed Toys